


That's So You, That's So Me

by Doodsxd



Series: That's So Us [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Awkward Conversations, Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Have a Good Relationship, Bisexual Eleven | Jane Hopper, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Crushes, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Billy Hargrove, HIV/AIDS Crisis, Homophobia, Horny Teenagers, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, In conversations only, Kinda, Kinsley Scale talk, Lesbian Maxine "Max" Mayfield, M/M, Protective Billy Hargrove, Protective Nancy Wheeler, Protective Steve Harrington, Recreational Drug Use, Resolved Sexual Tension, Secret Crush, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodsxd/pseuds/Doodsxd
Summary: “So,” She started during dinner one day. “I need a ride for the Winter Ball.”Billy nodded, swallowing a mouthful. “I’ll take you, no problem.”She continued eating, but it was clear that she wasn’t done. “I volunteered you to serve punch.”Billy paused, then, narrowing his eyes. “You what?”“I volunteered you.” She repeated calmly. “I’m taking El, and I want you to be there to intimidate anyone who thinks about ruining our night.” Her big eyes made her look like Bambi. Nothing like Harrington, but it always fucking worked on him.After all, she was asking for protection. How could he deny her that?So he puffed his chest out a little and huffed. “Alright.” He agreed.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: That's So Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587430
Comments: 26
Kudos: 315





	That's So You, That's So Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo,  
> Title from Allie X "that's so us", same as the fic before this one. Also, you're gonna see more Harringrove in the next fanfics, don't worry, I'm not finishing it like this, without, you know, the good stuff.  
> I'm a sucker for the good stuff.  
> Hope you enjoy!

**That’s so you, that’s so me**

_“Billy. Steve told Dustin he is bisexual.”_

That phrase rattled him in a way he didn’t know was possible. He felt… overwhelmed, despite it all. 

A boy, in Hawkins. The boy he had had a crush on since day one. 

Steve was all soft lines and sturdy frame; inner softness but infinite resilience. He felt warm and solid every time they were playing basketball, the only time Billy ever had the guts to touch the other boy casually like that. 

And now… now maybe he blew his shot. Because he had been an asshole from the start. Because he thought it was all impossible, that every boy in that shit town was straight as an arrow, or thought so, anyway; and, since it was impossible, he would take whatever was there to take. And he thought that was a little annoyance, a little attention amongst anger. 

Why was he saying _maybe_ , though? He _definitely_ blew his shot. It was impossible. From the very beginning his crush had been doomed. There was no chance he would ever be good enough for that rich, pretty boy.

He was happy for Max, he really was, but there was no fucking way he’d ever be as lucky as her. He was glad enough he got rid of his dad, at least for a while there. At least until he wormed his way into Susan’s mind and, consequently, their lives. 

It was enough. It had to be. He would be eighteen soon, and finally start living once he left that shit town. 

_________________________________________________________________________

He didn’t count on Maxine’s mischief. 

_________________________________________________________________________

“So,” She started during dinner one day. “I need a ride for the Winter Ball.” 

Billy nodded, swallowing a mouthful. “I’ll take you, no problem.” 

She continued eating, but it was clear that she wasn’t done. “I volunteered you to serve punch.” 

Billy paused, then, narrowing his eyes. “You _what?_ ” 

Susan, the wise woman that she was, stayed out of their business. It was a negotiation between brother and sister; nothing she had to be concerned about. They got along just fine, despite the occasional fights. 

“I volunteered you.” She repeated calmly. “I’m taking El, and I want you to be there to intimidate anyone who thinks about ruining our night.” Her big eyes made her look like Bambi. Nothing like Harrington, but it always fucking worked on him. 

After all, she was asking for _protection_. How could he deny her that?

So he puffed his chest out a little and huffed. “Alright.” He agreed. 

“And we’re choosing what you’re wearing!” She added, making him roll his eyes. Fuck, whatever. 

“You don’t even know what I have.” He pointed out. 

“I do the laundry now, remember?” She gave him the tongue. “I know just the thing.” 

Whatever. Susan was hiding a smile, and he couldn’t help but be a bit amused, too. He had no idea what the hell the girl was planning, but pretending to go along with it was always a good option A. 

“Whatever, you little troublemaker.” He sighed. “Just don’t go picking out fights to make me punch some thirteen year old, OK?” 

“I’m dating the Chief’s daughter.” Maxine had the gall to say. 

“Maxine!” Susan finally manifested herself, but she looked like she wanted to be laughing, and wasn’t on sheer motherly will. “You can’t do wrong things just counting on the Chief to bail you! That’s not right.” 

“But Billy would be defending my honor!” She was pouting again. “Wouldn’t that be a good thing?” 

Billy and Susan exchanged a look. 

“Please don’t go picking fights?” Billy asked again. 

She rolled her eyes. “Okay. Whatever.” But she looked annoyed by it. 

And… damn her, because now he was chaperoning two fourteen year old girls to a stupid winter ball. And she was picking his outfit. 

He imagined if his life would be easier if he wasn’t such a sucker for her, but then again, every time she smiled or laughed at something he said, he felt a little better at himself as a human being, so. Maybe it was an alright price to pay, helping out at a teenage dance in that stupid redneck town. 

What was his life, even. Holy crap. 

________________________________________________________________________

She chose a white button-down that he didn’t even remember he had, with black pants - once again, where did she _find_ that stuff? Then she threw a fucking _suit_ over it, dark grey. 

“This ain’t mine.” He decided as she styled the St. Christopher’s medal over his chest. 

“It was my dad’s. I had for stupid sentimental reasons.” She said. Fuck.

“What the hell, Maxine?” He had so many feelings about that he didn’t even know where to start. 

“It’s fine.” She shrugged. “I knew it would fit you. You look good on these.” 

He looked himself in the mirror. It was… different. He looked more grown-up, somehow. Maybe it was part of the intimidation act she wanted him to play. 

“...alright.” He decided with a sigh. “Whatever. Let’s just go.” 

“El’s gonna be there already, the Chief wanted to take her. He didn’t get many father-daughter moments with her, I think, so he wanted a few pictures and all.”

Billy always knew he was a big softie. “Okay, straight to the ball then. Let’s go.” 

They arrived early, since he was there to chaperone, and… yeah. No. That wouldn’t work. 

“Maxine,” He said and didn’t need to say anything else. She had seen it too. 

Nancy Wheeler by the punch table. To work with him. All night. 

“Shit.” She cursed. He was a bad influence, he was sure of it. “I didn’t know. I’m sorry, Billy.” 

He sighed loudly. “Alright, whatever. It’s just one night.” He put a little package in her hands. “I don’t earn much at my part-time, so I bought you a used one. It works, though.” 

Her eyes widened and she tore through the wrapping paper to find the polaroid he gave her. “OH MY GOD! BILLY THANK YOU!” She hugged him, and Wheeler’s eyes were on him, watching the scene. 

Suck it, Wheeler. He could be a good brother. 

Then she took off to go after the Wheeler boy to say hi - Byers was there with him, holding his hand, holy fuck he would probably _have_ to punch somebody either way that night. Fuck that, the boys deserved it. That took some balls for sure. 

He went forward to the punch table, ignoring Wheeler all together. It would be better this way. 

“Hey,” She put her hair behind her ear. He _hated_ it. He hated everything about that girl, and he didn’t even know her, and it wasn’t fair, but fuck it. _Fuck it_. 

He grunted in response, saying nothing else. 

“Hey, I heard the boys talking.” She insisted in talking to him, making him look at her. “And, I just… I mean… thank you for what you told Max. That it’s okay to like whoever she likes. I know you didn’t do it for Mike’s sake, but it helped him too.” 

He tried to think of something to say, but there was nothing. “Didn’t do it for him, but I’m glad it helped. He ain’t a bad kid.” He said back, knowing he sounded gruff and not caring one bit. “He better not screw up, though. It ain’t easy to find somebody who will look at him the way Byers does, especially in a town like Hawkins.” 

She looked thoughtful at that. He probably gave her too much information, but he didn’t care as much now, with Max and Susan by his side. 

“Thank you anyway.” She served one kid, but once they were alone again, started speaking once more. “I am looking out for them today. I hope no one says anything.” 

“Max asked me to come here as an intimidation tactic.” He wasn’t sure why he was talking to her, but. Oh well. “I’m not meant to harm anyone, just to give out ugly looks or so. Was planning on doing it for your brother too.” He looked at her as if asking if it was OK. “I mean. He deserves to have a nice night with his boyfriend. He can deal with the shit that’s coming his way another time.” 

She looked surprised. “O-okay. Sure.” Nancy smiled, all soft and flowery, and anger flared in his gut again. Stupid girl. “Thank you.” 

She had had Harrington in her hands and gave it all away. 

“Don’t mention it.” He shrugged. “After all that teenage drama they deserve a break.” 

She looked down and nodded. “Yes… I suppose we all do.” 

Billy narrowed his eyes. “What is that supposed to mean?” 

“N-nothing.” Nancy hurried to busy her hands. 

He turned to her, trying to look as menacing as he could. “Wheeler-”

“Hi.” A voice brought them back from the conversation. Apparently, he missed Harrington walking into that room, right to the table where they were. 

_Fuck_. 

“Hi, Steve.” Nancy opened that big flowery smile again. 

Billy said nothing, but Harrington seemed to be waiting, so he offered him a head nod. Trying not to give too much of himself. 

“The girls said you have a smoke.” He told Billy as if asking. “Do you? I left my pack at home.” 

“Yeah, I do.” He reached for it, but then remembered. “Damn, left it in the car.”

“You can go, I’ll keep an eye on them.” Wheeler promised him. 

He felt doubtful, and searched protectively for Max and El holding hands beside Mike and Will, but, well. His little sister certainly could hold her own for a little bit. 

“Alright, let’s go.” He told Harrington and navigated his way through the crowd to the door, and then to his car. 

He opened it the Camaro and got the pack and the lighter, handing it to Harrington. “Knock yourself out.” 

“Thanks, man.” Harrington got just one and gave him the rest back before lighting it up. “Fuck, what wouldn’t I give for some booze and weed.” 

Billy arched one eyebrow and reached into the Camaro again, handing Harrington a rolled joint and whiskey, best he could get with the little money he had. “What do you take me for?” 

Harrington laughed, looking a little surprised. The sound made Billy’s heart jump a little. “Thanks, man.” He got both. “Can’t do all, though. Gotta drive Dustin back home.” 

Billy nodded. “It’s fine, just give it back to me on Monday. And don’t wrap your car around a tree, pretty boy.” 

Steve lit up the joint, letting the cigarette go out. “Do you have to go inside?” He offered him the joint. 

“I’m here as Max’s bodyguard.” He explained, uncertain if he should leave or not. 

Steve snorted. “Like she needs it. The girl is tough as nails.” 

Billy couldn’t help but smile proudly. “Yeah. Yeah she is.”

“Got it from you, I bet.” Harrington leaned against the Camaro. 

He looked like wet dream there, leaning against the hood of Billy’s car, wearing his trademark combo of black pants, white shirt and black coat. He looked touchable and downright delectable, especially as the joint started to get his system and he relaxed, slowly. 

He looked like an offering. 

Billy wasn’t going to be stupid as the Wheeler girl. 

“Alright.” He agreed and leaned on the hood beside Steve, getting the joint from him when he offered. 

He took a couple of hits and handed it back, letting it sink in. 

“Dustin told me.” Harrington spoke suddenly. “What you told Max about her being with El.” He said. “She opened the door for Will and Mike, too, brave as she is. But it was surprisingly nice of you.” 

Billy huffed. “Yeah. That seems to be the consensus of the night.” 

“No, man, seriously. Means a lot in a town like this. It’s a big risk to speak up.” Harrington insisted. “It was very brave of you.” 

“Yeah, dunno, man.” Billy shrugged, looking down. “Could’a’been better to her, I guess. I was an asshole for a long time there.”

“Why, though? I never got that.” Harrington asked. 

Billy shrugged. “My old man thought I’d abuse her. I thought pretending to be downright hostile would get him outta my back, you know?”

Steve’s eyes widened. “What? Like, beat her?”

He shook his head. “Nah. He thought I’d try to sneak a peek or… or _touch_ her, or something.” It was the first time he was saying that out loud, weed loosening his tongue. “I never saw her as anything but a sister, I don’t know why he thought that.”

“I’m sorry to say but he’s an asshole, man.” Steve shuddered. “I mean, you can be an asshole, but I would _never_ think that of you. Anyone with _eyes_ can see she’s got you around her little finger. It’s cute.” 

“Yeah,” Billy shrugged. “He… I don’t know, man. He always painted me as this monster, or something, that he was burdened with handling. Beat me a lot.” He took another hit. “I kinda let it sink in, the stuff he said. But, I don’t know why, Max just… trusted me. And when we talked about her liking a girl, she trusted me with something huge.” Billy bit his lip. “So I thought I should pay in kind.” 

“What did you trust her with?” Harrington asked, taking a hit too. 

“A secret.” He answered mildly. He was high, but not _that_ high. 

The other boy hummed. “Mysterious.” He pointed out with a small smirk. 

Billy just shrugged in response. 

Harrington was looking at the stars then, watching them blink. Billy turned his eyes up to do the same. Silence was comfortable, and Billy didn’t wanna break the moment of peace, but - but Harrington moved, and their knees touched, just a little, and he suddenly felt nervous, warm all over. Fuck, didn’t take much for Harrington to take him out of his path, did it?

“Billy!” Someone was calling him, a girl’s voice. He turned, seeing the Wheeler girl from the gym’s door. “It’s Max!”

He didn’t need to be told twice and ran inside. 

Sure enough, in the middle of a commotion, hitting some other boy mercilessly. Billy picked her up easily, seeing the boy’s face all red and puffy from crying. 

He clearly didn’t need any more punishment than that. 

“Look, I don’t know what you did.” He told the boy as he gave Max back to El, who held her. “Or what you said. But you just got your ass handed to you and I sure as hell wouldn’t come back for more.” 

The boy blinked fat tears from his eyes. “But she- she’s a-”

“You think about what’s coming off of your mouth here, kid.” Billy warned him. “Because if it is _queer_ or some slur like that, I’ll let her keep on handing your ass to you until you’re the joke of this shit town.” Not the time, but fuck it. “Cause you’re talking to one, and while I ain’t gonna hit a thirteen-year-old, I’m sure as hell not above letting a thirteen-year-old hit another, and I’m the only one who can stop her around here.” 

The boy turned white, looking from Billy to Max. He did the wise thing then, gulping down his pride and nodding.

“And if I hear you said a _word_ to Wheeler and Byers, kid, same thing stands. I’ll unleash her on you.” He warned as a forethought before leaving them alone. 

Commotion came around them and Max left El’s arms to hug Billy, still teary. “You didn’t have to do that.” She sniffed. 

“What, defend you? I thought that’s why you brought me here.” He answered, hugging her back and pulling El together so they were cocooning Max between them. The girl just giggled and hugged them both. He really liked her, she was really nice, and good to Max, which was the important part. 

“No! Out yourself like that.” She finally looked at him, unburying her face from his chest. 

He shrugged. “They all fear me. I thought it would impose some respect.” Billy answered, one hand on her hair. “Also, I found that I don’t mind it that much these days. As long as you and Susie-Q don’t hate on me, I think I’ll be OK.”

“I could never hate you, Billy.” She let go of him, smiling a little. “Even when you’re an asshole.” 

He rolled his eyes. “Alright, whatever, kid. Go back to your party and have fun, alright? I’ll be close by watching.”

“I don’t think we’ll need it.” El said, speech pattern off, but intelligible. “They all fear you and her, now.” 

“Good.” He agreed, one hand on her hair too, messing with it a bit. She just giggled and put it back in place, unbothered. 

“Go ahead.” He insisted with them and they left, holding hands. And he went back to his post at the punch table beside the Wheeler girl, helping her serve and avoid clandestine spiking of the red liquid. 

“What?” He asked her, her eyes scrutinizing him. 

“You’re just… not at all what you made yourself appear when you first got here.” She replied. 

He shrugged. “I got layers. Like an onion.” Stupid answer to a stupid question, really, but she laughed anyways. 

“Well, I like this one, Hargrove.” 

He arched one eyebrow. “I just told that crowd I’m queer, and it wasn’t fake, Wheeler.” Billy reminded her. “You’re not hitting on me, are you? Cause no matter how… _girly_ you are, you’re really not my cup of tea here.” 

She laughed some more. “Yeah, I saw that, don’t worry. I’m dating Jonathan.” 

“Byers?” He arched one eyebrow. “Your brother’s boyfriend’s brother?”

Nancy winced. “Yeah, it’s a bit complicated.”

“Not really, I suppose.” 

“I was wondering…” She turned to him again. “I mean, I’m straight. But my brother is still confused. Not that he doesn’t like Will, he clearly _does,_ I don’t mean to say it’s a phase or some stupidity like that,” She raised her hands in surrender as he frowned at her. “But he says he also liked El a lot. He has… questions, and I don’t know what to say to him.” 

“You asking me to be your brother’s gay mentor, Wheeler?” He teased her. 

She was unshakeable, though, and laughed. “I think he’s bi, actually, but I think it would be good if you could talk to him. Max is great, but she’s still learning, same as them. It’d be good for him to have somebody older and with a little more experience talk to him.” 

“I don’t know if it would help, but-” He also turned to her, giving up on his spite over her. Just for the moment. “In 53 and 58 this doctor published two books on man’s and women’s sexualities. He found out this _scale_ , I mean-” He was gesticulating, but she was looking seriously at him. _Taking him seriously_ , like the information he had was precious. That was… _new_. “Personally, I’m more often attracted to… to other guys, but I’m sometimes attracted to some girls. Always have been. The girls I have been here in Hawkins, it wasn’t a lie or anything.” 

Nancy nodded, doing the math. “And Max?”

“From what I understood from her, she liked Lucas but only ever felt attracted to El.” Billy continued. “And, like you said, you never felt, or never noticed, yourself feeling attracted to other girls. To some people, though, it really doesn’t matter the gender - it’s just about what captures the eye.” 

“That’s… that’s in a book?” She sounded doubtful. 

Billy nodded. “Biology book even. They observed the same stuff in other animals too.”

“Then why…?” She looked confused, then angry. “Why isn’t that common knowledge, for God’s sake?” 

He shrugged. “Beats me. I found it out by accident one day in a public library back in Cali.” 

She stopped a moment to serve punch to another boy, who just nodded nervously at Billy and scurried away. “Now they probably think I have AIDS or something.” He rolled his eyes. 

“Oh my God, you’re right.” She looked horrified. “They’ll probably think that of Mike, too.” 

“Not like the government is doing much about it anyway.” He sighed, resigned. “Not to cure or treat it, not to dissipate the misinformation.”

Nancy looked sad and angry at the same beat, serving more punch. She was clearly very protective of her brother; Billy could respect that. 

“Hey,” He spoke, and she looked at him, surprised by the softness of his voice. “Don’t worry. Worst part is having family and friends, people who have your back. The rest is just the rest.” Billy guaranteed. 

She offered him a small but relieved smile. “Thanks, Billy.”

He saw from the corner of his eye as Harrington watched it all from the gym’s door, wondering how long he had been there. But then he turned and left, probably with Billy’s booze and joint with him, too. 

“Don’t mention it.”

_______________________________________________________________________________

End of the school day and Billy was walking beside Max to get to his car when he saw it. 

The Camaro was wreck, broken to pieces in every way that mattered. Tires slashed, hood sinking in, wires all cut. 

And, for a moment there, he thought it had been some random homophobic dude or someone with a vendetta against him. It could happen. 

And then he saw, to his right, a little comotion. Harrington was upright, nose with a cut and bleeding, temple so red it was clear that a bruise was gonna bloom there. 

And, on the pavement, Neil, laying down and groaning in pain. 

“What the-?” He walked there quickly, followed by Max, who was in a similar reaction as him. 

Just as they got there, Harrington was spitting on the floor next to Neil, fuming in anger. “You don’t deserve the son you have.” 

“What are you, his boyfriend?” Neil spat back, face a whole lot more bloodied than Harrington’s. It was… impressive. And satisfying, despite the whole mess. “Did he give you AIDS too?”

“What the fuck is going on here?” He demanded, frowning. 

Both men finally looked at him, Neil trying to right himself, an evil smile on his face. “I came to take you home, _son_.” 

Billy gritted his teeth. “Susan has a restraining order against you for the three of us. You have to leave or you’ll be arrested.” 

“You are _my son_ , and I’m taking you _home_.” Neil insisted, fist locking shut. “You should just come, son. It’ll be worse on you if you don’t.” 

Billy chuckled, just as venomous as his dad. He liked to think it was for the right reasons, though. “Got bored without your favorite punching bag, old man?” 

It wasn’t the best way, but Billy noticed when realization dawned on Max’s face. “ _Shit_. He…?”

“Yeah, he beat me.” He told her, and the crowd around them. It was his story to tell, and he was ready to. “Remember why we moved from Cali?”

“He said…” Max was still looking shocked and angry. “He said, after you got mugged and beaten, and you got sent to the hospital, that Cali was too dangerous.”

“Yeah, that was no mugger.” Billy never took his eyes from the man who was supposed to be his father. “That was him.” 

Neil laughed. “You can’t do anything, boy.” He spat blood on the floor. Fuck, Harrington beat him black and blue. The shock wasn’t wearing out so soon with that one. “You come with me and I don’t file a complaint of assault against your boyfriend there.” The man pointed at Steve. 

Billy took one step forward. And then another. Until he was toe to toe with Neil. 

“I may come with you,” He said, and both Harrington and Max were protesting, but he stopped them with a gesture. “I may come with you,” He repeated. “But if you think I’ll let you beat me again, you have another thing coming.”

“You don’t _let_ me do anything, boy. I’m your fath-” Neil started, but Billy was having none of it. 

“You fathered a faggot, Hargrove.” Billy laughed evilly. “And everybody knows. I came out last Sunday on the winter ball, in front of _everybody_.”

Rage rose like a volcano from Neil, because it was one thing for him to call his boy names, it was a whole other thing for him to _admit_ to those insults, to that shame, in his mind. “You sick son of a-” Gasps echoed around them. 

And they echoed because it didn’t even take _effort_ for Billy to hold his dad’s fist with his hand. 

Billy kept looking in his dad’s eyes while he twisted the man’s wrist, making him yell. He didn’t even notice it, but Hopper’s car parking a little farther away and the man was watching the whole ordeal from it, not moving a finger to do anything to stop Billy. 

“I’ve been stronger than you for a while now, dad.” Billy told him, voice a little sad. The whole thing was fucked up, really, and he’d rather have solved it privately, but his dad made it public by thrashing Billy’s car. And he wasn’t scared anymore. “I’ve been stronger and faster than you since I was fifteen. I let you hit me. First, because I thought you were right in what you said and did.” He conceded. “Then, in some sick way, because I thought you would one day regret it, apologize and love me the way you should have from the beginning.” He twisted it a little bit more, making him scream louder. “But these past months, I let you because I thought that if you didn’t let your anger out in me, you’d let it out on Susan and Max, and I wouldn’t have it.” 

He pushed Neil back to the floor and crouched in front of him. “I pity you, because you never learned the very lesson you tried so hard to teach me. _Respect and responsibility_ , you always said that, remember?” Neil was looking at him, holding his wrist, so much anger in his eyes that he didn’t even look human, “But I am responsible, dad. I take care of Max and Susan, I do my chores, keep my GPA high, help out with money from a part-time job. And I know how to respect everything you taught me to hate and destroy. Max was dating a black boy and now she’s dating a girl, and I was nothing but respectful towards them, towards Susan. I _listen_ and I _learn_ , dad.” 

Billy rightened himself and exchanged a look with Hopper, who was approaching, handcuffs on his hands. He was ready to be arrested for beating up his father in public, but it was OK. For the first time he stood his ground, and whatever the consequences, he felt better than he had in a long time. 

“I hope one day you can learn too.” He told him, finally, and offered Hopper his wrists. 

Jim just nodded at Billy and crouched down to handcuff Neil.

“What-?” The man was spitting mad then. “He was hitting me! In plain view of everybody! Him and his little faggot boyfriend broke my nose and my wrist!” 

“My daughter is Max’s girlfriend.” Hopper announced simply, and Neil paled. “And Susan filed a restraining order with me personally, so.” He looked at Billy, who still looked confused at the whole thing. “Looks like self defense to me.” 

“Self def-?” He tried to yell, but Hopper was having none of it at all. 

“El called, said you were in trouble.” He told Max. “I’m glad she did.” And nodded at Billy. “Take good care, Hargrove. Anything you need, please don’t hesitate to call.” 

Billy, still in shock, nodded dumbly. “Thanks, sir.” 

Hopper nodded again, then at Steve, before guiding a screaming Neil into his car. 

He was immediately assaulted by fiery red hair as Max’s arms wrapped around his waistline, what she could reach. “That was badass.” 

Billy laughed. “Yeah, but my car’s still thrashed, though.” He looked back at the Camaro. “You’ll have to skate to the arcade, kid.” 

“I’ll take them.” Wheeler, who had been watching as everyone else from behind Billy, announced. 

“What? _Why?_ ” Dustin complained, having just arrived with the rest of the boys in tow. “Steve always takes me! We need our buddy time!”

“Steve and Billy need to have a little _talk_ , Dustin.” Max said, pretty pointedly, and that girl had no idea what the concept of _discretion_ meant. Honest to fucking God, Billy was gonna _strangle_ her. 

“ _Oh_.” Dustin nodded then, following the others to Wheeler’s car. “Tell me everything later! Just-no explicit details!” He yelled back. 

Harrington looked a mix of annoyed and embarrassed. “Sorry about him.”

“Not like Maxine is much better.” Billy shrugged. 

A little silence stretched between them. “Come with me? I’ll give you a ride.” Harrington offered suddenly. 

Still with his heart in his throat and the vision of his dad’s face all broken by Steve’s fists, he said _yes_ and slipped into the Beamer. 

It was Billy’s day off, and he never gave Harrington an address, so he wasn’t surprised that they ended up in a very fancy house by Loch Nora. 

In the end, when Harrington parked by the front, he turned the engine off and turned to face Billy. 

“I know I shouldn’t have hit your father.” He announced plainly, top of his nose still shiny from the cut. “But I saw him with a bat, and then I saw the state of the Camaro, and I just…” He licked his lips, holding the steering wheel very hard. “I lost it, and I’m-”

He never finished that sentence, because Billy was on him in a heartbeat, straddling his waist awkwardly over the driver’s seat as he kissed Harrington senseless. Fuck, Steve _beat up his dad_ for him. It was the hottest shit ever, an image Billy would _never_ forget. 

And Steve, Steve _kissed back_ , moaning and slipping his tongue between Billy’s lips, holding him closer with his hands. There was nothing else in the world for him, _nothing_. 

Billy tried to contain his smile, but he obviously lost the battle. “It’s OK. Kinda flattering, actually, that you’d be this pissed off at somebody, for me, to actually plant your feet.” He slipped in a joke there just to lighten that discussion a little. 

Harrington seemed to appreciate it, cause he smiled. “Yeah, okay. But seriously.” He tried again. “I’m sorry. And also… what you did there, with your dad? Pretty badass.” His hands landed on Billy’s waist, and he was still struggling to breathe a little from the kiss. Billy wanted to leave him even more breathless than before, but hey. Baby steps. They had time. 

Billy shrugged. “You went up against a man that you knew was violent, and who had a bat, and who was thrashing my car - and you did it with your bare hands, and broke his nose. Got him bad enough that he fell to the ground. And you’re much younger than him.” He enumerated. “I’d say _that_ ’s badass. And the most thoughtful shit anyone has ever done for me. _And_ kinda hot.” He didn’t mean to add that at the end. It just slipped out. “Girls at school gotta be all over you tomorrow.” He added as an afterthought. 

The other boy flushed at that. “Well. I didn’t do it for them.” He announced with a small shrug, hands squeezing Billy’s hips, making him shudder.

“I know.” Billy agreed. “But we ain’t even properly friends, so. Thanks.” 

“I’d like to be, though.” Steve was looking at him with one of those smiles. Those that made Billy feel all flustered and out of his mind. 

“Friends?” Billy asked dumbly. 

Steve bit his lip and flushed it a little. “Actually, been thinking about asking you, so…” His smile widened. “Maybe I can ask you to pay for my heroism with a date? You know, 50’s style?” 

Billy stopped, brain flooding with too much, too overwhelming. “I know I outted myself on the ball but-” He shook his head. “You don’t gotta do that, man. You don’t gotta… I don’t know, feel _sorry_ for me and do somethin’ like that.” He shrugged. 

“Who says I don’t wanna out myself too?” Steve protested. 

“Look, here’s the thing,” Billy replied. “Max told me that you think you might be bi. Hey, it’s fine,” He reassured the boy, who was red to the tip of his ears. “It’s okay, and I’m not telling anyone. But if it’s something you _think_ you are, I just… you’re a good guy, but I’m not willing to get involved and end up being an experiment.” He looked sheepish, trying to soften the blow. “I don’t think you’d do something like that on purpose, you’re not an asshole, but… it happens. And I’m in a good place now, without my dad, with Max and Susan, I’m… not willing to go on another roller coaster right now.” 

Steve put his hands through his hair, nervous. “Alright, just.” He licked his lips. “It’s… it’s been a while. That I’ve been questioning myself. Ever since you got here, actually.” He rubbed his forehead, eyes up front, avoiding Billy’s, as if it was way too much to take, to look at him right then. “I felt a little something something for Tommy once, but he’s an asshole, and he’s got Carol, and I didn’t… I didn’t want to, to be honest.” 

“I get it, man, you don’t have to-”

“No, I do.” Harrington’s eyes were intense when he looked at him. “Because I was dating Nancy, but all I could think about was you. It was a fucking _relief_ when she broke up with me, because I didn’t have to pretend anymore. I didn’t have to fake it.” He looked nervous. “I liked her, and felt attracted to her, once. I know I did, woke up from enough wet dreams to know that I do like girls. But then you got here and all I wanted to do was-” He blushed, and Billy couldn’t stop the smug smirk from blooming on his lips, amused. “Shut up, okay? I wanted to touch you and I didn’t even know _how_ to, and I had to _research_ that, and you know how difficult it is to _find_ that kind of information in a city like this?” 

Billy was laughing before he had the opportunity to finish that sentence. “I can only imagine, pretty boy.” 

“Yeah.” Steve looked flushed, flustered again. It looked so adorable. “And every piece of info I got it was just… _you_ . It was the only image in my mind, your stupid hair and your stupid smirk and those stupid, _impossible_ abs-”

“Quite possible, too.” Billy corrected, touching his own belly. He _worked_ for that. 

“What I _mean_ ,” Steve looked a little frustrated, but in a good way. “Is that I _like_ you. I have been into you since you got here, and I’d like to go on a fucking date with you so I have a reason to stick my tongue in your mouth and make you _shut up_.” 

Billy licked his lips slowly, taking all that information in. “I’m kinda curious to know what kind of _information_ you got around here.” Steve got beet-red once again. “Maybe we can try some of that out.” 

Harrington groaned. Billy could feel his dick was doing the same thing into his pants that his own was. 

“Fuck _yes._ ” He agreed and bit his lip. “Just tell me when you’re free and we’re getting burgers, or dinner, or whatever you want.” 

Billy hummed. “Whatever you decide, pretty boy.” He kissed the corner of Steve's lips, teasing. “Surprise me.”

Steve opened a grin. “I know just the thing.” 

_________________________________________________________________________________

“So they’re dating?” Max asked El, who nodded. “Are you sure? Billy didn’t say anything.” 

“I’m sure.” El kissed Max’s lips quickly. “It was a good plan.”

“Of course it was.” Max drew her inner Billy for confidence. “I made the plan.”

“I did the snooping.” El reminded her, making her chuckle. 

“Yeah, okay. You were the one who found out that Steve had been thinking of Billy, and that he _really_ wanted to see him in a suit.” She admitted, kissing El’s cheek. “You’re the best.”

“Yes I am.” El was smiling smugly. “They really like each other.”

“I know.” Max smiled back. 

“We should do Joyce and Jim, too.” El said casually, as if it wasn’t her _father_ they were talking about. “They like each other, too.” 

Max laughed loudly. Jim would be _so mad_. 

“Let’s do it.”


End file.
